


Introduction to Pumpkin

by Mr_Bug



Category: Original Work
Genre: am i doing this right, anyway this is an intro to a character i made, enjoy ya paperclips, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Bug/pseuds/Mr_Bug





	Introduction to Pumpkin

Pumpkin is a good kid. Pumpkin is also a mighty lion. And even if he's autistic, he has a very good life. A life full of laughter and smiles and singing. Pumpkin lives with did dads, Lucy {a friend of mine made this character} and Mr {my character}. He has a little bro, acai, and a little sister, zoe. Pumpkin is handsome, his mane fades from a brown at the front to different shades of vibrant orange and red. His strong paws contain some very sharp claws, but hes nice so he never hurts anyone with them.  
I will post more on Pumpkin later {my friend and i make short stories for him and ill be posting them here}


End file.
